Destinos
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: El final siempre sera el mismo para bien o para mal...
1. Deseo

"**DESTINOS…"**

**I.-Deseo.**

Entre la majestuosidad de un hermoso jardín una jovencita juega con una esfera de luz…

-¡Ah! Sí que eres linda "Lucecita"… ¿mmn? ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Espera…!-perpleja mira como se marcha la luz- se fue… ¡ah! Pero esto no se quedara así- con gesto pensativo- veamos ¿por donde se fue? ¡Oh, sí! en aquella dirección-toma el mismo camino encontrándola…

-¡Ahí estas! ¡Nadie puede engañar a Misato Fujitani! ¡Nadie!- gloriosa

-¿En serio?- se le acerca brillando fuertemente

-¡Desde luego! ¡¿Qué! ¡No puedo ver! ¡¿Qué esta pasandoooooo!- parece caer a un gran abismo luminoso, mientras oye la voz de la esfera…

-Muéstrame de que es capaz Misato Fujitani por lograr su objetivo-

-¡Auch! ¡¿Cómo te atrévase a hacerme esto!- recuerda las palabras de la luz- ¿me estas retando? ¡Reto aceptado!- camina sin rumbo fijo, después de un rato reflexiona…

-¡Creo que estoy perdida! U… ¿mmn?- algo llama su atención; de la nada una gruesa rama se dirige rápidamente a ella, esta no se inmuta ante tal movimiento, sin herirla la rama se divide en ramas mas pequeñas, observándolas levanta su mano dibujando una línea horizontal haciéndolas desaparecer. Instantáneamente es atacada por formaciones rocosas escudándose dentro de un cilindro de tierra, sin perder tiempo sale de este esquivando el feroz ataque de su "enemigo" hasta que…

-¡Ungh! ¡rayos! Logro alcanzarme… yo no quería usar mis poderes pero veo que no tengo otra opción- sin dudar ataca distintos puntos donde cree sentir la presencia de su "enemigo el cual no deja de atacarla; la pelea se intensifica pero Misato comienza a fastidiarse…

-¡Ya me canso este juego! ¡ten el valor y muéstrate!- no recibe respuesta- ¡ya no importa porque ya te encontré!- crea una red de ramas atrapando a su atacante pero al mismo tiempo también es apresada en una columna de luz tramada por decenas de tarjetas negras con el dibujo de un pentagrama invertido, cortesía de su oponente…

-¿Crees que con esto podrás detenerme?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto- cruzando sus miradas se miran fijamente, como si con esto supieran las intenciones uno del otro, cesan sus poderes liberándose…

-Es usted una persona muy poderosa, mi nombre es Misato Fujitani ¿podría decirme el suyo?-

-Mi nombre es… Sakurazuka, Seishiro Sakurazuka-

-Mucho gusto Sakurazuka-san, disculpe ¿no vio pasar una lucecita por aquí?

-¿Lucecita?-

-Sí ella me trajo a esta dimensión paralela para probarme-

-¿Dimensión paralela? Ya veo es por eso que puedo hablar contigo-

-¿Hay alguna razón que se supone nos deba impedir hablar?-

-Sí… yo ya estoy muerto-

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan apuesto como usted este muerto?- mientras se le acerca y lo abraza por el cuello- sabe usted y yo tenemos algo en común-

-¿En serio?-

-Fuimos muertos por la mano de la persona que mas nos amaba… - Seishiro ligeramente se sorprende

-Es terrible ¿verdad? Dime ¿Cómo supiste…?-

-Yo puedo ver en sus ojos… que usted desea algo…-

-¿Y que es lo que…deseo?-

-¿De verdad no vio pasar a una lucecita?- esquivándolo

-Tal vez-

-Sí usted me ayuda yo le pagare como mejor le parezca- insinuosa

-Entonces…- mientras sigue colgada de Seishiro este le habla al oído. Después de un rato Misato aparece, usando su magia hace brotar árboles y demás área verde…

-¡Ay, soy una monada!- mira su alrededor- ¡me quedo muy lindo! ¡¿Qué ray…!- es sujetada por unas manos que salen de la nada molestándola pero complaciéndose al saber quien la sujeta; instantes después un joven aparece…

-Sin duda esto es obra de él pero…-es atrapado por las ramas de un par de árboles- este truco no funciono una vez y esta no será la excepción- hace aparecer una tarjeta blanca con el dibujo de un pentagrama cortándose la yema de uno de sus dedos, su sangre corre manchando la rama…

-¡No funciono!-

-Parece que te equivocaste… Subaru-kun-

-Sei-Seishiro-san…-

-No funciono porque esta magia no es mía es de… alguien mas-

-Mucho gusto soy Misato Fujitani ¿verdad que es muy buena mi magia?-se presenta saliendo de entre la maleza

-Tú… ¿lo ayudaste?- esta le sonríe dando media vuelta se dirige a Seishiro

-Yo ya cumplí, es su turno-

-¿Para que?-

-Dígame ¿en que dirección se fue la lucecita?- no recibe respuesta- esta bien entonces…- vuelve con Subaru, tomando su mano mira el dedo ensangrentado- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Subaru Sumeragi-

-Sabe Sumeragi-san, Sakurazuka-san tiene muy bonitos gustos-limpia la sangre del dedo de Subaru… con la boca saboreándolo, este ligeramente se sonroja por la forma tan atrevida de actuar de Misato, Seishiro observa por un momento…

-Se fue en aquella dirección-

-¿Umn?- deja a Subaru- ¿por ahí? Sabia que tarde o temprano nos entenderíamos- besa a Subaru en la mejilla- adiós Sumeragi-san- hace lo mismo con Seishiro- adiós Sakurazuka-san y gracias- se retira hasta perderse su figura. Seishiro se acerca a Subaru mirándole fijamente a los ojos le acaricia la mejilla…

-¿Qué es… lo que deseo?-

Muy lejos de ahí Misato continua su búsqueda…

-Espero que logre su cometido Sakurazuka-san… ¿Qué es esto?-


	2. Un buen adios

**II.-Un buen adiós.**

De la nada aparecen un poco más de una docena de flamas bailando en el aire, descubriendo una vereda, maravillando a Misato…

-¡Que bonito!- una mujer, vistiendo lencería fina, aparece

-¿Te gusto?- Misato asiente- era una sorpresa para alguien mas pero…-

-¡Lo siento! No era mi intención molestar, de verdad-

-No te preocupes ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Misato Fujitani-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Karen Kasumi-

- Por favor dígame ¿Cómo puedo enmendar el haberle echado a perder su sorpresa?-

-Ya te dije que no hay problema-

-¡Por favor, Kasumi-san!-insistente- no me iré de aquí hasta que me diga-

-Bueno ponte esto- le muestra unas prendas de lencería, Misato…

-¡Son preciosas! ¿solo tengo que ponerme esto?-

-¿Eh?... sí y una cosa mas- Misato comienza a desvestirse, Karen espera sentada en un fofa mientras fuma

-Por fin llego ¿ya estas lista Misato-chan?-

-¡Sí!-

-Pues ya sabes que hacer-sonriente; alguien espera en el camino de las flamas, Misato aparece detrás de él

-Sea bienvenido Seichiro Aoki-

-Quién… ¿Quién es usted?-

-La persona que lo llevara con ella, Misato. Pero antes…-lo toma de la mano para llevarlo adentro, ya ahí…

-Siéntese por favor ¿gusta algo de beber?-

-N-no, na-nada…-

-Esa bebida no la manejo pero… ¿Qué tal té helado? Tome-

-Gracias pero… ¿tienes que hacer esto?-

-Para nuestro invitado especial lo que sea-

-¿Especial? Si yo solo vine a hablar con… ¡de-detente!- Misato, cual gatita, lo acaricia por encima de sus ropas haciéndolo retroceder tropieza cayendo a la alfombra con esta encima

-¡Auch! ¡lo siento! ¿estas bien?-

-¡Mmm! Aoki-san, no sabia que le gustara la rudeza- le afloja la corbata

-¡Te he dicho que te detengas!- molesto la toma de las muñecas apartándola, esta queda sentada sobre su estomago

-¿Acaso no soy de su agrado?-

-No, no es eso, eres muy bella pero yo soy un hombre casado y amo mucho a mi esposa e hija-

-Es usted una buena persona-se acerca a su rostro besándolo en la mejilla- no cayo, Kasumi-san-se levanta ayudando a Seichiro, entrando Karen a la habitación

-Tan correcto como siempre Seichiro-san-

-Ka… ¡Karen-san!-

-Gracias Misato-chan-

-Fue divertido, voy a cambiarme-

-Es linda ¿verdad?-

-Sí, Karen-san… me alegra el poder verte de nuevo- Karen le regala una sonrisa, Misato ya ha terminado

-Tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerlos, adiós- hace una reverencia

-Adiós Misato-chan-

-Adiós Misato-chan y gracias. La lucecita se fue por allá-

-¿Cómo sabe que yo…?-

-Estuvimos platicando un rato, cuídate-

-Muchas gracias adiós- sale de la habitación

-Ya se fue. Pues aprovechemos esta oportunidad mientras dura-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Karen-san-

-Porque cuando logre su objetivo nos diremos de nueva cuenta adiós para siempre- dice melancólica, Seichiro la mira con el mismo gesto- pero no importa, al menos ahora podré despedirme bien. Vamos a tomar un poco de té ¿esta bien?-

-Me parece perfecto- Karen trae una bandeja con el té; Misato continua su andar admirando los alrededores recordando a Karen y Seichiro, oyendo fuertes gritos y golpeteos…

-¡Ah, que monada de señores acabo de conocer! Pensándolo bien no esta del todo mal estar aquí ¿umn? ¿Quién hará tanto alboroto?-


	3. Tu amor mi vida

**III.-Tu amor… mi vida.**

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿umn?- siente que lo observan, mirando de un lado a otro descubre a Misato, por medio de señas le pide que se acerque, esta lo hace con un gesto dudoso…

-Ho-hola ¿Qué esta haciendo…?-

-Arizugawa, Sorata Arizugawa, podemos hablar bajito, por favor-

-Sí, yo soy Misato-

-Mucho gusto Misa-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Pues buscando algo y ¿usted?-

-¡aaah! Tratando de reconquistar a una guapa mujer… ¡peeero! No quiere asomar ni un dedo-

-¿Esta ahí dentro?-Sorata asiente- ¿puedo…?- Misato abre la puerta asomándose, lo primero que percibe es un agradable aroma, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella observa mejor una mesa con un gran banquete servido, de la habitación contigua aparece una señorita con un recipiente en las manos poniéndolo junto con lo demás recorre el área sonriendo melancólica, levantando su mirada mira a Misato quien se asusta por la mirada tan fría de la chica…

-¿Ah?... yo… a-ah… ¡discúlpame por favor! ¡Lamento haber entrado sin permiso! Es que soy muy curiosa y…-

-¿Te vio alguien entrar?-

-¿Eh? No, no vi a nadie cerca de aquí y no sentí que me estuvieran observando-

-Entonces… ¿ya se fue?- murmura, Misato se da cuenta de la cara triste que pone

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Misato Fujitani-

-Yo soy Arashi Kishuu-

-Es un hermoso nombre, perfecto para alguien como usted-

-Gracias, si gustas puedes comer de lo que hay aquí-

-¡Que bien! Gracias, puedo hacerle una pregunta-Arashi asiente- ¿para que tanta comida?-

-… es… es para alguien especial que… no quiero ver-

-Y ¿Por qué no?-

-Se que estoy en una realidad paralela a la mía y extrañamente esa persona también. No quiero verle… porque se que la perderé de nuevo cuando esto termine-

-Yo… ¡mmm! Yo pienso que tal vez es mejor aprovechar cualquier momento, ya sea corto o largo, con la persona que se ama, eso es mejor que a nada-

-………. Tengo miedo, yo… traicione su confianza… ¡no soy digna de su amor…!-se lleva las manos a los ojos, Misato se acerca tomándolas

-¿Y?... cuando alguien nos ama de verdad nunca mira nuestros defectos o nos reprocha nuestros errores- levanta su rostro limpiándole sus lagrimas- además, no creo que ese a quien amas se atreva siquiera a insinuarte algo… no lo conozco pero te aseguro que te ama mas que a su vida- al oír esto Arashi de nuevo deja correr lagrimas por su rostro- ¡lo siento! No quería hacerte llorar- la abraza- no se porque pero siento que él me mataría por haberlo hecho- Arashi se sorprende al oírla correspondiendo el abrazo; por medio de la cerradura alguien las observa, sin avisar entra abruptamente…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves! ¡suéltala!-

-So… Sorata-

-¿Por qué? Es una señorita muy hermosa…-

-¡Desde luego! Pero también la dueña de esta miserable vida- señalándose

-Solo por eso no le he pedido que sea mi novia, porqué te ama… si no le hubiera puesto llave a la puerta-

-¡¿Quéeeee! –mira a Arashi, quien sonríe- Ne-chan yo…-

-Gracias por defenderme, siéntate por favor y siéntete libre de comer lo que gustes-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, yo hice todo esto… para ti-

-¡Wuaaaau! Gracias que aproveche-Arashi se dirige a la cocina- gracias-

-De nada, aunque… créeme que si no sintiera nada por ti, en este momento tendría un desliz con ella-

-T- tu… bueno no tengo nada en contra pero…-

-Si hasta estoy casada con una… pues ¿en que clase de planeta viven?-

-En uno normal-

-Pues yo también, bueno ya no importa-

-¿Te sirvo mas té? Sorata-

-No yo me sirvo, lo único que quiero es que te sientes a mi lado- la hala hacia él, sonrojándola, Misato se percata del rubor…

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, gracias por la comida Arashi-san, fue un gusto conocerlos- se despide dejándolos solos, estos no se dirigen palabra…

-Sorata yo… discúlpame por…-

-Shhhhh…- poniéndole un dedo en sus labios- lo único que importa es el aquí y ahora-la besa tiernamente

-Sorata…-

-Recuerda que antes que todo… te amo Arashi-

Lejos de ahí…

-¡Que niña tan bonita! Solo espero que mi luz no se entere que otra me gus… ¡aaaargh! ¡se me olvido preguntarles por la lucecita!...aaaah, bueno ya que, ¡andando caminante!-

**Notas: **Todos los personajes, a excepción de Misato y la lucecita, son propiedad de CLAMP. Espero ls guste este fic, tanto como los otros que he publicado en este mismo site, de antemano GRACIAS a tods ls que se toman la molestia de leerme. Ya saben dejen comentarios.


	4. Identidad

**IV.-Identidad**

Siguiendo una estrecha vereda, Misato llega hasta un claro; al poner un pie justo en el punto medio de este, es rodeada por una decena de espejos…

-Pero ¿Qué significa…?- uno tras otro los espejos comienzan a reflejar ciertas imágenes- ¡ah! Esa… esa ¡soy yo! Cuando lloro, cuando río, cuando me enfado… esos reflejos corresponden a mis emociones y sentimientos pero ¿por qué…? –los espejos brillan un instante presentando las formas de alguien más- que raro… estas figuras no muestran…

-Sentimientos ni emociones-

-Sí, pero es imposible solo que no se tenga alma…-

-Eso es porque yo no tengo alma-

-¡Ah!...- mira quien le habla- a-ah… -es el dueño de las reproducciones- ¡lo siento¡yo no…!-

-No importa después de todo es la verdad-

-Pero eso es… ¿como alguien tan lindo como tú no tiene alma? –lo mira fijamente- Kazuki-

-Así me llamaba ella…Kazuki, pero mi nombre es Nataku-

-¿Nataku? entonces ¿quién es Kazuki?-

-Te pareces a él… sabes lo que deseo con solo ver mis ojos-

-Co… ¿Cómo…? Ah, no importa, sí, tienes razón, se muy bien que te gusta que te llamen Kazuki y además… -se aleja apoyándose en una de las lunas que hacen de pared- se que ahora deseas algo… algo muy ansiado que ya no puede ser retenido por tu mente…-

-Eso no puede ser… yo ya desee una vez y ese deseo que me hizo feliz… hizo infeliz a alguien mas-

-Kazuki… -posa su mano tiernamente sobre la mejilla de este- lo que te voy a decir, lo dijo alguien mas que tu no conoces pero que tiene mucha razón: "No existe un camino que traiga felicidad a todos por igual" muchas veces hay que ser egoístas para poder ser felices y eso incluye el hacer sufrir a otros a favor de nuestra causa inconcientemente… o no-

-……….-

-Es difícil ¿verdad? Tratar de comprender nuestra propia naturaleza y lo es más cuando alguien dice que no tenemos alma… porque a ti alguien te dijo que no la tienes ¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-Entonces dime, Kazuki¿Por qué te sorprendes¿Por qué te entristeces¿Por qué la melancolía se adueña de tu rostro cada que te acuerdas de él o de ella?-

-Yo… -

-Porque tienes un alma, Kazuki; el que te sorprendas, el que dudes, el que te entristezcas… el que sientas calido tu pecho toda vez que te acuerdes de ellos quiere decir que tienes un alma, porque todas esas expresiones, emociones y sentimientos son la forma en que esta se expresa, su lenguaje-

-Yo… -se lleva las manos al pecho- tengo un alma –parece recordar algo- te pareces tanto a ella que…-

-¿Quieres verla? Porque yo puedo…-

-No… yo ya cumplí con mi destino, el cual me permitió saber que era sentirse amado por alguien, cruzándola en mí camino y lo agradezco de verdad pero…-

-Pero…-

-Mi destino aquí es otro y aunque deseo, con todo mi ser, verla de nuevo, no puedo ya que no se puede evitar el destino… al menos que se sea Dios-

-Eso no siempre es así-

-Sí lo podrás cambiar pero el final siempre será el mismo para bien o para mal-

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?-

-Si en mi destino esta el encontrarme con ella, solo me queda esperar-

-Pero si… eso no es justo-

-Nada en esta vida es justo… será mejor que te vayas –Misato lo mira preocupada- estaré bien-

-De acuerdo, Kazuki-

-Y gracias por ayudarme a saber quien soy en realidad-

-¿Ah si¿y quien eres?-

-Un ser completo-

-Adiós, Kazuki- mientras le besa la mejilla; al avanzar un poco se detiene al ser alcanzada por una estela de luz, regresando donde Nataku…

-Por… ¿Por qué…? –Nataku se encuentra dentro de una columna luminosa formada por su manto sagrado, dibujando en la parte media de este un pentagrama- se… se sello a si mismo…n-no lo entiendo… dulces sueños, Kazuki-

(Me disculpo por si decepcione a alguien con este capitulo, es que la verdad no soy buena para las platicas filosoficas, aun asi dejen reviews...Yurushiko no daaaa!)


End file.
